


Je T’aime

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: J’ai Tué Ma Mère (I Killed My Mother)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<em>Je t’aime.</em>” Antonin bilang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je T’aime

**Author's Note:**

> Pas mereka naik mobil mau ke rumah lamanya Hubert? Pas Antonin ngejatuhin bom 'I love you'-nya? Ya, ini scene habis itu.

“ _Je t’aime_.” Antonin bilang.

Hubert menelan ludah, membuang muka.

“Dengar, kau mungkin mengira aku tidak serius selama ini, yeah? Dan aku tahu kau cuma menganggapku sebagai tempat pelarian. Tempat pelampiasan saat kau sedang tidak rujuk dengan ibumu. Cuma seseorang yang selalu meluangkan waktu untukmu. Yang bisa kau suruh sesuka hati dan tidak akan berkata tidak.” Pemuda tinggi itu mengambil napas dalam. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menolak menoleh ke arah Hubert.

“Tapi aku benar-benar peduli padamu, oke? Aku membantumu berbohong. Aku membiarkanmu tinggal di kamarku.  _Fuck_ , Hubert, aku bolos sekolah, mengambil mobil ibuku tanpa ijin, cuma karena kau bilang kau butuh aku untuk mengantarmu ke kota seberang.” Antonin menjambak rambut ikalnya frustasi. Hubert masih diam. “Dan aku tidak mengharap apa-apa darimu, kecuali satu: jangan penah bohong padaku. Soal kau jatuh terpeleset dari tangga? Well, itu  _bullshit_.”

Hubert tidak menanggapi.

Antonin mendesah. “Apa yang terjadi?”

“ _Bully_ ,” gumam Hubert. Dan saat mata cokelat Antonin menyipit ke arahnya, dia melanjutkan, jemari bergelung memainkan tali jaketnya. “Di asrama. Ada yang tahu aku gay. Mereka tidak suka.”

“ _Goddammit_ , Hubert!” Kepalan tangan antonin beradu dengan setir mobil. “Dan kau tidak bilang ini ke orang tuamu _karena_?! Kalau ibumu tahu, dia tidak akan mengirimmu balik tahun depan ke sekolah sialan itu,  _fuck’s sake!”_

“IBUKU! BENCI! PADAKU!” Hubert balas berteriak. Uratnya mengejang di sisi pelipis, berkedut. Matanya mulai berair dan dia tahu wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang. “Dia bilang dia menyayangiku malam tadi, lalu bilang kalau dia membenciku paginya! Sekarang kau bilang kau mencintaiku, dan apa?! Kau akan bilang kau benci aku juga besok?!”

Antonin banting setir ke kiri, menepi. Hubert buru-buru mengusap air matanya, tidak mau Antonin tahu kalau dia sedang menangis. Di sebelahnya, teman sekelasnya itu memandang Hubert dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dia mengerti.

“ _Je t’aime, mon cher_ ,” ulangnya. “ _Je t’aime_.” Dan sebelum Hubert tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tangan Antonin meraih tenguk Hubert, mendekatkan wajah mereka, dan menciumnya.

“Aku serius,” katanya saat ciuman itu selesai.

Hubert membenamkan wajah di bahu Antonin.

“Sekarang kita urus masalahmu dengan ibumu dulu. Lalu kita bicarakan masalah kita kemudian. Oke?”

Hubert mengangguk.

 


End file.
